Any Friend of Sylvia's Is A Friend of Mine (THE REDUX)
by PumpkinView
Summary: Wander and Sylvia end up on the Planet of Mariposa, where an old friend of Sylvia's used to live, and Wander ends up in L-O-V-E. [REWRITE - 2 years ago I wrote this fic and posted it. Here is the rewrite, to add more detail and improve on things that bothered me a little bit about the original] R&R! :D
1. Monarch

**It's been almost 2 years since I wrote the original version of this fanfic...and now I finally did a rewrite. Soon I'll be posting the sequel (the original version from almost 2 years ago, because it was actually _pretty damn good_ tbh. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the rewrite even more than the original, and I hope you enjoy the sequel when I post it.**

 **Enjoy, folks~**

* * *

 **Any Friend of Sylvia's Is a Friend of Mine**

 **(THE REDUX)**

Wander giggled in excitement as their bubble landed on yet another new planet, full of new faces to befriend. He had a good feeling about this planet in specific-he wasn't sure what was to happen, but he knew, that maybe, just maybe, it'd change his life for the good. And that only added to his eagerness to get to know the locals.

Seeing as the locals probably weren't too terribly used to seeing a ball of orange fuzz in a big green hat riding a blue Zbornak, of course they got strange looks. Wander and Sylvia were very used to this at this point. Wander was just excited to be seeing a new place, with new people. New friends to be made.

"I really love how colorful this place is." Wander said, as he put a hand on his hip, as he rode Sylvia into town.

"I think a festival is going on." Sylvia said in reply.

"What makes you think that?"

Sylvia pointed to a sign that said "Festival, that way"

"Oh, wonderful! I love festivals!"

Sylvia took Wander to the festival, at the center of town. There were glowing lights everywhere, and butterflies flew around. It was a beautiful sight. On the dais, sat a princess upon a golden throne. (INSERT MOOSE PEOPLE-MEEPLE)

She had beautiful iridescent skin that practically glowed with radiance in the light of the lanterns all around, big, beautiful green eyes that twinkled like stars, long silvery platinum blonde hair that was a bit wavy, and fell in just the right way, curly antennae, and big pink wings. She wore a princess style dress that had a black halter top, and poofy orange tulle skirt the fluffed out all around her.

Wander found himself staring, he blushed a little bit and looked down. "Who's that lovely vision?" he asked, stars in his eyes.

"Wait…It couldn't be…it is…It's Monarch!" Sylvia seemed surprised. "My, I haven't seen her in years! Last time I talked to her, she was little girl…" Sylvia reminisced "It was a few years before we met, Wander. The poor girl's parents left her with that menace, Cinnabar….Had I not been around, Cinnabar could have harmed the poor girl…"

"Oh my!" Wander put his hand on his chest in concern.

"Last I heard about Monarch is that her parents passed away and she became Empress."

"Empress, _eh_?" Wander smirked a little.

"It's a tragedy what happened to her parents." Sylvia sighed

"Parents dead…I should get acquainted with her."

"By all means, do it. She reminds me an awful lot of you."

Wander wandered up to meet the Empress of Mariposa, bowing down to her, and kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Empress"

Monarch blushed. "Uhm…yes…nice to meet you too….uh…"

"Wander" Wander bowed again, and took off his hat.

"Wander." Monarch smirked a little bit. "So, Wander, I've never seen you here before…" Monarch slightly tilted her head, almost as if she was silently asking about him.

"Well, ya see, I travel the universe, helping those in need."

"A man who does good deeds, I like to hear that." She smiled

Wander smiled back.

They somewhat stared at one another, until they realized it, both turning away and blushing.

Then, a ship that looked like a skull appeared overhead, out came little men with eyeballs for heads, chanting "HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN!" repeatedly.

"Seriously? _Lord Hater_? I hate him so much." Sylvia griped, as she ran over to Wander and Monarch.

"What's going on?" Monarch noticed the ship in the sky

"Oh, it's just my buddy Lord Hater, he does this type of thing sometimes." said Wander "Don't worry about it too much."

"But what is he gonna do?"

Wander shrugged. "Anyways, Sylvia said she used to know you!"

"Wait…Sylvia? Is she here?"

"I've been standing here about five minutes now." Sylvia said waving an arm in the air.

"Sylvia! Long time, no see!"

"I see you've met my friend Wander."

"He's such a delight." Monarch said, blushing a little.

Wander blushed as well. "Let's get you inside, Empress" Wander held out a hand for Monarch to hold. She took his hand, and stood up.

She stood quite a bit taller than him. Wander was a little alarmed. Sitting, she didn't look _nearly_ that tall…until she kicked off her heels, which lowered her to about Wander's height.

"I hate those shoes so much…"

Wander laughed a little.

"Sylvia, you handle Hater, while I see that Monarch makes it back safely."

"Not so fast!" said the all too familiar voice… "How can you stop me, if I'm already here?"

"Oh, hi hater! Great to see you! Have you lost weight?"

"Oh? I have? Well, I've been trying this new diet and-" Then Lord Hater stopped himself. "Don't try to pull that with me." He growled, frowning.

"Oh…Uh…don't worry I won't because…" Wander ran off with Monarch.

Sylvia kicked Hater's butt, as usual, and the people of Mariposa thanked Wander and Sylvia.

Wander smiled, and was about to be on his merry way, with Sylvia, but Monarch stopped him.

"Wander…It's late, maybe you should stay the night?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that, I've overstayed my welcome, I'm sure…"

"No, no, it's really no problem at all."

"Well, I guess I can stay for the night."

Monarch showed Sylvia and Wander to their rooms.

The next morning, Wander and Sylvia were going to leave after breakfast. But Monarch wanted to find a way for them to stay…Monarch walked over to where Wander was sitting, and eating breakfast. Her long golden tulle skirt practically floating behind her. She placed her hand on her hip.

"Wander…are you sure you have to go yet? Couldn't you stay just one more day? There's a lot on Mariposa you've yet to see….You'd love it."

"Like what?" Wander eagerly asked. He too actually wanted to stay-He just wasn't sure whether he should, again, scared of overstaying his welcome.

"Well…the royal gardens have some interesting flowers…" Monarch shrugged.

"Interesting flowers? Count me in!" Wander smiled widely.

"C'mon" Monarch took Wander's hand, and they went out to the garden.

The royal gardens had many bushes and trees, covered with masses of brightly colored and unique flowers-many like Wander had never seen before in his life. Butterflies flew all around.

"Wow…" Wander said under his breath.

"Stunning, right?" Monarch smiled.

"I don't even think I know the right words to describe…" Then, Wander looked over to Monarch. She looked so beautiful in this lighting. He blushed. "W-wow Monarch…you're so…." He stumbled over his words.

Monarch blushed bright green. "Thanks." She fluffed her skirt a little bit, then she puckered up and leaned towards Wander.

Wander looked side to side, then shrugged, and puckered up as well. Their faces got closer, and then…they both missed, and fell on the ground.

They both laughed it off, and then Wander sat up, moved some of Monarch's hair out of her face, and planted his lips on hers.

Monarch blushed again, smiling a wide, genuine smile. "I love you Wander."

Wander's eyes widened a bit, but soon, he had a large grin on his face. "And I love you, Monarch."


	2. The ALMOST Wedding

**Chapter Two**

"Sylvia, we're staying!" Wander cheerfully announced, a spring in his step, and a big grin on his face.

"Staying? What?" Sylvia tilted her head, questioning Wander.

"We're staying on Mariposa, so me and Monarch can be together." He said with a dreamy sigh, imagining his future with Monarch-

"Wander of _all_ the bad ideas…" Sylvia trailed off. "I know she's a sweet girl, but you just met her. You can just…settle down this quickly, Wander." She was concerned. Wander had never been in love before, and she was scared both parties would end up hurt in the end. She only wanted the best for them.

"But Sylvia, you've known her for years! She's a kindred spirit…My soul mate, I just know it!" Wander begged. "Sylvia, it's true love!" he was desperate, almost.

"You just met her. You're a star nomad, you're meant to travel. I don't think this is a good idea, Wander." Sylvia frowned.

"But Syl-" he got interrupted.

"Wander, if it wasn't so sudden, you know you'd have my blessing, but it's been a day, and for all you know, you might not be in love with her in a week."

Sylvia looked up, and now Monarch was standing beside Wander.

"Sylvia, please." Monarch begged. "We love each other." She took Wander's hand.

"Monarch, I like you, but this is a bad idea. Wander wasn't meant to stay in one place for too long."

"Then I'll go with him, wherever he wishes to go."

Wander squeaked. "Sylvia, just think of it! Monarch going on adventures with us!" Wander said, smiling hopefully that Sylvia would approve.

Sylvia sighed. "Okay, fine." She hoped for the best.

Wander bounced up and down, out of happiness. Monarch smiled.

"I'm so happy…I might just do something crazy…." Wander said. Then he got on one knee, and took Monarch's hand. "Monarch, will you marry me?" he smiled at her.

"Oh my grop." Sylvia said under her breath. Were they just not listening today?

Monarch gasped. "Wander….This is so sudden….Can I say something crazier?"

Wander's grin got bigger, in anticipation of her answer.

"Yes!" Monarch then said, smiling the biggest, most genuine smile.

Wander pulled a ring from his hat, and put it on Monarch's finger. He then took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh Wander, this is wonderful….but when are we to get married?"

"Today!" Wander said excitedly, he had the biggest grin on his face, and he turned to Sylvia. "Syl, you'll be the best Zbornak!"

"Wait, but today? You just proposed to her!" said Sylvia.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia, you know me, I always get right down to the fun stuff!" Wander turned to Monarch. "Monnie, go get yourself the prettiest wedding dress you can find, and meet me in the garden!"

Monarch held her skirt so she could run, quickly dashing to her room. She opened the closet and found the perfect dress. INSERT MEEPLE.

It was a bit old timey, but it was perfect in every way. The skirt fluffed out all around her, the sleeves were puffy, and over all, the dress screamed "the most romantic wedding." She put on a veil, a gold tiara with a red gem, and a matching choker.

She headed out to the garden, where Wander was waiting for her. He had a bowtie.

He took her hand. "You're here just in time." He wiggled in excitement. He picked a few flowers, making her a bouquet, handed it to her, then walked her over to the altar, where there was a space reverend there to marry her. Sylvia was standing to the side.

Meanwhile…

Lord Hater paced around. He was angered about how Wander always got in the way.

He walked over to a fish tank, then screamed, as he proceeded to take out a half grown "grow your own dinosaur" and toss it to the side, angrily.

"AAGH! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M GOING BACK TO THAT MARIPOSA PLACE _AND TAKING IT OVER!_ "

"Sir, I'm not sure that's best idea, we're already a star cluster over-"

"I DON'T CARE, PEEPERS, TAKE THE SHIP TO MARIPOSA."

"Alright sir."

Back on Mariposa…

"Do you, Wander, take Monarch to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d-" before Wander could finish his sentence, Lord Hater's ship was above the garden.

"Seriously Hater? During Wander's wedding?" Sylvia dropped her smaller bouquet, and pulled the flower out of her hair. "I'll take care of this. Don't say your I do's until I get back." Sylvia stomped out.

"Don't worry, Monnie, Sylvia will have it all taken care of in no time, I promise. Then we'll be married, and off to explore the galaxy!" Wander held his bride's hand, and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

And then Sylvia flew overhead, and landed on her rump. "Ouch! Glorbnit!"

Lord Hater stomped in, pushed Wander to the ground, and then forcefully wrapped his arm around Monarch.

"Let go of me!" Monarch yelled. She hit Hater in the ribs repeatedly, although it barely did anything.

Wander frowned. "Hater….That was kind of rude…" he looked to Monarch "Don't worry, Monnie, I'll get you, everything will be okay." Then Wander got up, brushed himself off and started to walk towards Hater.

Hater stuck his hand out, stopping Wander, who still continued to do the motion of walking.

"No. Monarch will be _my_ bride, because _I_ will rule Mariposa!"

"No! Never!" Monarch forced Hater's arm off of her. She tried to run.

Hater grabbed Monarch's arm and pulled her into the castle.

"Monarch!" Wander started to run after her, but Sylvia stopped him.

"Wander wait. We'll come up with a plan first."

Wander and Sylvia formulated their plan.

"You come from the west and distract Hater. Then I'll come in and punch him, you grab Monarch…I'll fight Hater until he _begs_ for mercy. Then he'll know not to mess with US."

"Alrighty!"


	3. Happy Endings, How I Love Them

**Chapter 3**

Up on the tower of the palace, Lord Hater ran in, dropping Monarch onto the hard stone floor.

"Uhhf!" Monarch groaned. That was a painful fall.

"The wedding is tomorrow morning! No exceptions!" Hater said, turning around, slamming the dungeon door, and going to the grand hall of the palace.

Monarch growled. She took off the wedding dress, and was left in a tube top and boy shorts. She tossed the dress aside, along with the tiara and necklace.

She sighed. "When I imagined my wedding day, I never thought I'd be sabotaged by a skeleton." She sighed even more. Then she stood up. "And ya know what? I'm not gonna let him do this. I _will_ take back my special day, and marry Wander, and get my happily ever after! Screw this damsel in distress deal!" she put her hands on her hips.

Monarch pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, and picked the lock of the dungeon door, and headed to the grand hall of the palace.

"HATER!" she growled, bravely. INSERT MEEPLE.

"I thought I told you to stay up-" POW!

Monarch punched Hater in the face, _hard._

"Hey!" Hater growled, and tried to grab Monarch…but she was too fast. She kicked him in the shins.

He groaned. She punched him, yet again, even harder than the first punch.

Then Wander came running in, and saw Monarch fighting Hater.

"Hey Hater!" Wander tried to draw attention to himself.

"Wander?" Hater shouted confusedly.

"Wander!" Monarch ran over to her fiancé, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tight.

Wander kissed back, then pulled away. "Monarch, go!"

"Wander, no, I'm gonna get our wedding day back."

"No Monarch there's a plan-" Wander stopped when he saw Sylvia sneak up to Hater, and then start beating him up.

"Is that your plan?"

Wander nodded.

Sylvia fought Hater, and just like she had said, he begged for mercy. He retreated to his ship, and left, defeated.

"Woohoo! Hooray for Sylvia!" the couple chanted, as they walked over to her.

Sylvia curtsied. "I did it for my friends. Now, c'mon, you two gotta get married." Sylvia led them back out to the garden.

The wedding went perfectly. Wander kissed Monarch, Monarch tossed the bouquet. (Which Sylvia caught.) And the couple celebrated their new marriage.

~u~

A week later, Monarch packed everything she needed. She and Wander were ready to go.

Monarch arranged for her cousin, Duchess Painted Lady, to watch over the kingdom.

And now, it was time. Wander and Monarch got onto Sylvia, and Wander blew a bubble with his orbal juice, and they were off to explore the galaxy together.


End file.
